oblivion
by delightisadream
Summary: "Without a doubt, sorry about, fucking all your friends." /or/ Skylar and Kaz's innocent joint-Christmas shopping outing turns into something the two will be way more invested in than the Elite Force's Secret Santa gift exchange. {explicit smut}


**Yeah, so I** _ **really**_ **didn't want to upload this sin on Christ's birthday, so here we are, on Christmas Eve (Eve Eve). I would have preferred to upload on Sunday, but I have a family gathering to go to and won't have the time.**

 **I hope you're all ready for the overload of sexual tension between these two.**

* * *

They hadn't actually planned on going shopping together.

It was December 15, exactly ten days before Christmas, and it didn't come as a shock that Skylar and Kaz were the only members of the Elite Force who hadn't finished gathering up gifts. Chase, ever the organized one, had went out as soon as Bree and Oliver suggested a Secret Santa, coming back four hours later with not only a gift for his giftee but also a long-ass list of what he wanted. _"Options,"_ he had claimed. _"They're just options."_

Oliver, as Chase's Secret Santa, knew they weren't fucking options.

Skylar didn't know whom anyone else had picked, but she knew she was lucky to have gotten Bree. Sure, Oliver or Kaz would have been simple enough, as she'd known them the longest, but she shared a _room_ with Bree, and that had given her a front row seat to all her pampering needs. And, truly, she had meant to head out to Aerie before (because Bree had been complaining about needing a new bra), but with training, and kicking Kaz's ass in video games, and the comfort of the penthouse…she just never got around to it.

Truthfully, she probably wouldn't have left to do it today either, had she not woken up to Mr. Davenport letting deliveryman after deliveryman into their home with an overload of gifts to hide for Tasha. Being as self-centered as he was, Bree was actually quite touched by how much he cared for her pseudo-mother and let the loud incident slide without any repercussion for once. (She did slip on a pair of noise cancelling headphones, though.) Skylar, however, didn't particularly care what the disturbance was for: if she didn't get out of the penthouse she'd lose her mind. It was nine a.m. on a Saturday, for God's sake.

The mall she had went to was full of stores like Ulta, Sephora, Bath Body Works, Love Sac, and, yes, Aerie. She had slipped in and out of the first three stores seamlessly, proud of herself for being able to veto undesirables so fast. She really had Bree's taste down (she hoped). After a brief break at a hot dog vendor waiting outside a chain of shops, she entered Love Sac where her solo-morning morphed into a duo-afternoon just as the clock struck noon.

She had barely entered the cozy store before she recognized the dark, spiky hair resting comfortably on a sofa in the corner. Skylar grinned mischievously after correctly assuming his closed eyes meant he was asleep. _Just like him to nap in public,_ she thought to herself, weaving between a few customers and mingling employees to approach his sleeping figure.

Skylar almost snorted when she was close enough to make out his facial features. He was snoring. Oliver had complained about that once, and Bree had even teased Skylar about them sharing the habit, but she had never seen it for herself.

The Calderan quietly set her few shopping bags onto the seat across from him before she slowly settled herself into the spot next to him. The body heat radiating from him drew her in, but she withheld the strong urge to curl up next to him like a cat and instead inched the bag that was pressed against him out of his grasp so she could move closer. Okay, so maybe she gave in a little bit, but there was no _curling_ of any kind. Skylar pulled her hair to one side of her neck and kept it from tickling him awake prematurely, opting to place her mouth right next to his ear and whisper, "You should stop wearing Superman underwear."

It was childish, certainly, but it was also true. She had ran into him on the way to the bathroom several times in the middle of the night, all when he was wearing boxers, but only once with briefs, and they just so happened to be the special superhero logo. She was too tired then to tease him, and combined with the warning glare he had given as well as the fact he let her use the bathroom first had aided in her forgetting to bring up the incident at a later time.

But this was an opportune time, and such perfect timing caused her to overlook how much of an alert sleeper he was. She had just seen his eyes open and then, two seconds later, he was looming over her, pushing her body into the cushiony sofa. Her arms were pinned and her hair had fanned out around her in an angelic way, and if she didn't know any better, then she'd think that Kaz's eyes had gone from showing his determined glare reserved for combat to complete and utter awe in .02 seconds.

Skylar's mouth suddenly felt very dry, and she had the sneaking suspicion her own expression had changed from surprise to the (only slightly) unwanted arousal she was currently experiencing. Holy _shit,_ he looked amazing from this angle. Or any angle. At any time.

"Excuse me!" a voice called out, causing both superheroes to break their staring contest and look up toward the authoritative figure coming towards them. "PDA isn't normally a problem in here, but I'm afraid this is a bit much," the employee said, a dark-skinned girl with a braid running down next to her left ear. She eyed them awkwardly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to either remove yourselves from that position, or exit the store."

It _was_ quite a position. Kaz had one knee between Skylar's legs and his body was completely covering hers. And Skylar had just now realized how shallow her breathing was coming out now.

She gingerly placed a palm against Kaz's chest and nearly recoiled instantly. He was so, so _warm_ and she could feel his heartbeat pulsating just beneath her fingertips. It was unbelievable how much that added to the tight feeling in her lower abdomen, but she pushed the thought aside and gently shoved him away.

Kaz carefully shifted his body off of hers, a hand resting on her knee for one moment too long—or too little; she wasn't sure—before he managed to get to his feet. He offered her a hand, to which she had the fleeting idea to pull him back down onto her and kiss him senseless. An idea that was abandoned and placed into a **DO NOT OPEN** box in her mind, needless to say, when she set her smaller hand in his own and let her body rise from the plushy seat she had left an imprint in.

The employee sighed softly, eyes darting about. "Thank you. Continue shopping," she got out before scurrying away, clearly not used to dealing with situations like theirs.

Skylar let her gaze flit around Kaz for a few moments before she explained, "You were sleeping."

"I'm aware." He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I thought you were an attacker."

She attempted to swallow a snort. "In Love Sac? Unlikely."

Kaz rolled his eyes and snatched back the bag she had moved away from him, settling back into the seat he had previously occupied. The one _not_ on top of her. "Truth be told, I'm not even here to shop. I just needed a break."

Skylar cautiously sat down, willing herself to keep at least a foot of space between them. Okay, six inches. Or four. She eyed the bag he was guarding from her and gestured to it. "So you'll shop in Kay but not in here? Seems a bit off, to me." She tensed a bit, mind wandering. "Secret Santa?" If she had Bree, then he must have…

He lifted said bag from Kay Jewelers and retorted, "Mom?"

…not her. Alright. It wasn't like she wanted some expensive necklace or ring or _something that was generally reserved for couples_ for Christmas. If he _were_ her Secret Santa, she'd probably receive another S Word of the Day calendar.

She flicked a lock of hair out of her eyes and commented, "That's a pretty nice place to shop for your mom. What'd you get? Necklace? Ring?"

Kaz looked visibly unnerved. "Neither, actually. A bracelet. I don't, uh…I think she likes those better."

Skylar had left the penthouse rather quickly that morning, but her mind flashed back to the piles upon piles of bangles and stand-alone bracelets in her jewelry box. What a coincidence.

"So is it engraved?"

"…yeah."

Skylar simply held out her hand, palm down, and he moved the bag further out of her reach. She narrowed her eyes at him and two more inches disappeared between them—and the bag was pushed again. "You know, it kind of seems like this isn't really for your mom."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you," stretched, bag moved, "aren't letting me," stretched, bag moved, "see it." She closed the remaining space between them and just managed to stop from inhaling as their legs touched. She'd had similar reactions to physical contact with him before, sure, but today they were so _heightened._ Maybe it was because he seemed to be having similar responses, she noted, eyes snapping to his that were already staring her down. They almost looked black in that moment.

"Or maybe you're just hella nosy," he tried to snap, but his gaze wavered and Skylar could tell he was partially unfocused. Perfect.

"Maybe." She had just inclined her head in a half-nod to accompany her statement, and then she swung one leg over his and wretched the bag out of his grasp. She has about four seconds to revel in her accomplishment before her gaze landed back on his and she realized she had effectively straddled him.

His hands now empty, Kaz was still for two more seconds, just taking her in, before his hands shot out and snatched at the bag, an arm going around her back. Skylar moved to avoid one hand, but the other made contact with her body, which pushed her face closer to his. Her breath hitched, the bag was taken away from her, and Kaz's right hand came up to keep a loose grip on her chin. "Stop snooping on my gifts." The sentence was simple enough, but the way it fell off his lips made Skylar's defenses crumble a little more.

Her eyes dropped to his mouth a second before he was moving closer. One more inch and they would've been in whole new territory, had it not been for—

"Excuse me!"

"Fuck," Kaz muttered, nearly inaudible as he removed his thumb from her chin. It was so quiet Skylar wasn't sure if he had actually let his disappointment show or not.

The same employee from before stomped over, quickly surveying their second compromising position of the day with a disapproving look. The uncomfortable disposition from earlier was almost gone, but what was left of it showed when she said, "If you're not going to buy anything, both of you need to leave the store immediately." She was fidgeting.

Kaz moved to stand before Skylar had gotten off of him, accidentally brushing their noses and reigniting the fire in between her legs like never before. He paused, a noise of discomfort leaving him before she clambered off of his body. They picked up their bags (singular, in Kaz's case) and had to walk past several staring bystanders on their way out.

They were three minutes deep in silence when they passed the food court, at which point Skylar said softly, "Think they have to kick people out often?"

Kaz immediately snorted. "From Love Sac? Unlikely," he answered, bringing back her words from earlier.

At the familiar phrasing, Skylar glanced at him and they broke into a fit of giggles. It was comical, really. They had been asked to leave Love Sac because of PDA. _PDA._ Them.

And that was when it stopped being funny, because they _did_ engage in plenty of PDA.

For the next two hours they found themselves being in and out of seven stores. A few were places they'd actually look for presents in. Most were like Build-A-Bear.

It was past two thirty when Skylar stopped them in front of Aerie. "Okay, this is necessary."

Kaz looked up at the name on the side of the store and merely glanced at his companion. "Really?"

Skylar lifted one shoulder as she headed for the doors. "Hey, girls with bras. Don't you want to see that?" she pointed out, holding the door open for him.

Kaz reluctantly followed, a groan escaping his lips as he held the door open himself. "No. I want to see girls in _only_ bras, not carrying them on hangers to checkouts."

Skylar let out a small snort and grinned back at him. "Well I'm sure you would if you snuck into the fitting rooms."

He pretended to entertain the idea for a moment but ultimately nixed it. "Nah, I don't really need to be thrown out of another store, courtesy of you."

She scoffed, leading him toward the back of the store. "My fault? Please."

"Superman underwear."

"Then stop wearing them. It wasn't a suggestion."

The atmosphere in the back was overly girly, what with all the preteens and their excited moms in the vicinity that day. Kaz shuffled his feet and took a step closer to Skylar while she picked through a rack of bras. Not even three minutes had passed before he leaned down to her ear and asked in a hushed tone, "Could you hurry up?"

Skylar sent a semi-playful glare his way. "I'm not looking for myself, you know. I'm Bree's Secret Santa, and I really don't know what size she is." She could feel his body right behind hers and it sent tingles up her legs.

"That's not why I was asking." He quietly cleared his throat and dropped his voice an octave, face all but buried in her neck. "Thirteen-year-olds are ogling me."

 _No_ duh, _you're hot as fuck._ Skylar cleared her throat as well and grabbed up several bras at once. "Okay, fine." She tilted her head toward the fitting room entrance and started the short walk to it. Once in the waiting area, she gestured to a chair. "Sit."

His eyebrows rose on his forehead. "You're trying on Bree's bras?"

She gave him a look. It did sound odd, but she hadn't exactly spent a lot of time hanging around the penthouse that morning to check Bree's bra size. "I need to compare my size to hers, okay. That's why I have, like, five bras here."

Kaz shrugged and took the seat she had shown him.

Skylar flagged down an employee to unlock a door after they counted her number of items, and just as she was closing the door Kaz called out to her. Head peeking out from the room, she waited for him to speak.

His index finger was pointing at her. "I'd forget any of those if they're too big for you."

She merely looked at him.

He shrugged again, a smirk finding its way onto his face. "I'm observant; what can I say?"

"Thanks for the input." And she shut the door. She wasn't as unamused as she had made herself out to be, and was actually just trying to stop herself from checking Kaz out along with all of the thirteen-year-olds they had left behind. Hearing a technical confession that he had checked her out wasn't going to help her case.

She set her purse down and then removed her light jacket and the cami underneath that, taking a moment to study her breasts in the mirror and trying to conjure of an image of Bree. Yeah. Looked like Kaz was right about only trying on smaller sizes.

She got through the first three bras, no problem, but none of them looked right. She was trying to judge them as if they were on her best friend and not herself, but it was still possible she fumbled a bit with deciding whether or not a bra worked. As she tried on the fourth, Kaz exhaled loudly from outside.

"Sky, are you even _trying?"_

Skylar huffed and unhooked the bra, letting the straps fall down her arms and thus exposing her breasts. She frowned in the mirror, wishing briefly her own boobs were closer in size to Bree's if only for convenience. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Oh, did you grab those too?"

She snorted, pulling on the fifth and final bra she had picked out. "Just shut up and hold on." This one looked decent enough, and honestly, she wanted to leave too. "Almost done!" She turned around to where her discarded clothing laid and had unhooked the top clasp of the bra when she tripped in her wedges. Her back made contact with the wall, and she knew rather quickly as she straightened herself out that the bottom clasp of the bra she was wearing had gotten tangled in part of the fabric-like wallpaper.

"Shit," she mumbled, arms awkwardly reaching back to attempt undoing the clasp.

"What'd you say?" Kaz asked, voice sounding nearer than before.

Skylar was dismayed to find that not only was the clasp attached to the wall, it was most definitely _stuck_ too. "Oh fuck."

"What?"

She surveyed the area for a moment before a thought occurred to her and her pulse sped up. It was a bad idea, surely, but it was the only one she had; and it intrigued her much more than it embarrassed her. "Actually, can you come in here?" she asked quietly, hoping he'd take the hint and lower his voice.

He didn't. "Am I even allowed to do that?"

"Shut the fuc—shh!" she whisper-yelled, stretching her arm out toward the doorknob. She was pleased to see she could reach; it was a pretty small fitting room. "Look around. Anyone out there?"

It was silent for a moment, and then Kaz said, still at full-volume, but she supposed it didn't really matter now, "Nope."

Skylar sighed and twisted the doorknob before she could over think what she was doing. The door popped out slightly and she motioned him inside. Once in the enclosure, Kaz's eyes widened but he still managed to shut the door in his frozen stupor.

"What are you—"

"Shhh!" Skylar wriggled against the wall and said in a hushed tone, "The clasp is stuck to the wall."

Instead of shock, she could tell that Kaz was now fighting the laughter that wanted to bubble up his throat.

"Seriously, just unhook me."

He shook his head and tried to hide his growing grin. "Looks like I got to see a girl in a fitting room after all," he whispered, the joking lilt to his voice soothing her annoying nerves.

Skylar wiped at her brow and sighed, working to keep her body from squirming as his warm hands brushed against her bare back. "Yep. In only a bra."

He didn't respond, and when she glanced at him she could tell her predicament wasn't funny to him anymore. His fingers were fumbling with the clasp and his face was wiped of emotion, save for his cheeks. They were ablaze with color now.

She decided to alleviate some of the tension by whispering, "You know, some guys would consider this very unappealing."

"Like gay men?" he grumbled in her ear, voice low. "Because I can say with confidence that even they would be sexually attracted to you like this."

Well _that_ hadn't been the reaction she was expecting. Skylar turned her head just as Kaz got the clasp undone and free. Her eyes burned into his, his gaze never leaving hers until she stepped away from the wall and toward him. Her cheeks were warm, and her thighs were rubbing together in an overheated way that made her uncomfortable in the best way possible.

Kaz's eyes darted from her face down to her cleavage, up to her lips, and then back to her cleavage before returning to their eye contact.

Skylar realized with a start that this was their third compromising position of the day, all in public, but she also knew she didn't feel like letting this one slip away too. The notion had been given two seconds of thought before she hunched her shoulders forward and let the bra straps slide down and off her arms until she was completely topless.

Kaz didn't fully take her in until the bra had hit the floor, and then his eyes roamed and roamed. Instead of worry or fear, Skylar only felt more aroused by how he looked her over. She took another step forward and touched her fingertips to the hem of his T-shirt. He must've taken off and left his jacket in the waiting area outside.

He got the hint and grasped his shirt at the nape of his neck before yanking it over his head until he was shirtless as well. He wasn't overly defined, but the muscles he had gained from training showed and Skylar didn't even let herself touch his chest before she clamped her palms onto either side of his face and brought his lips down to hers.

They met in an immediate open-mouth kiss, Kaz's hands wrapping around her to rest on the small of her back. Their naked chests pressed together and Skylar felt him shudder at the contact, her quickly following as her nipples went erect. One of his hands trailed upward from her back and across the side of her ribcage, stopping to cup her breast.

Skylar had never thought of herself to be overly fond of fondling as foreplay, but the way Kaz was massaging her breast made her rethink her preference. Their kiss turned rougher, mouth pushing against mouth as if they could get any closer than they were right now. One of her legs coiled around his thigh at the same their tongues battled for dominance.

Kaz's hard-on was pushed against her and she decided she'd always have her leg wrapped around his if she could feel him like that all the time. The hand on her back finally moved lower and gripped her ass, fingertips setting every inch of skin they touched on fire.

Skylar was thankful she had chosen to wear leggings today as she kicked off her wedges and broke her kiss with Kaz to reach down and swiftly take off her pants. Her black lace panties were revealed, and she could tell Kaz was practically salivating at them. She undid the button in front of his groin and unzipped the jeans, her free hand tracing a quick line from his belly button down to disappear into his boxer briefs. No sooner had her fingers made contact did they encircle and quickly jerk his member a few times.

A deep groan left Kaz's mouth, which reminded Skylar to start kissing him again for fear of getting caught. She'd be damned if their little rendezvous—there was actually nothing _little_ about it, she could tell—was interrupted by any curious employees puzzled at the noise.

A couple more strokes later and Skylar could feel her panties growing wetter and wetter when a hand covered her own. She broke their kiss again to glance down. Kaz's wallet was on the floor, a condom was in his hand, and his dick was out of his pants. She stared at his member, which was easily seven or eight inches in length.

 _"Fuck,"_ she murmured, watching him roll on the condom.

"I plan to," Kaz quipped, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him, his member between them. Their lips met again and she felt a hand trail down her body stopping only at her heated core.

Her panties were slid aside and a single, rough digit entered her wet cunt, her moan just barely being swallowed by his mouth pressed to hers. She gasped against him, "More," her breathy tone accompanied by her walls clenching around his finger. He added another, feeling her walls tighten once more before she broke their kiss completely and whispered, "I'm ready. I'm fine."

Kaz smirked and pressed his lips to hers for a quick peck. "You're soaked."

"Just fuck me."

He obliged and removed his fingers from her, hands gripping underneath her thighs as she hooked her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the floor and carefully moved her back against the wall, one hand releasing her to grip his member. Skylar thrust a hand down to her mound and pulled her panties aside, almost immediately welcomed by his long, thick cock sliding inside her. Their lips molded together as their groans mingled, both adjusting to the foreign territory.

"You're so—big," Skylar gasped out, legs locking at the ankles around his torso.

"You are unbe _lievably_ tight," Kaz retorted. Another low groan rumbled from deep within his throat. _"Fuck,_ you feel amazing."

She tugged on his earlobes and pulled him into another kiss, whispering as soon as they parted, _"Move."_

Gripping her thighs, he pulled out so just the tip was in and slammed back in to the hilt. She gasped again, something he was quick to catch in his own mouth, pressing his lips against hers once more. He began to set their rhythm, her body moving with his so he could go as deep as was physically possible.

Her fingers switched from holding his face to scraping her nails through his hair, tugging on strands here and there, encouraged by his low groans muffled by her mouth. They could only hope the slight slapping sound of skin on delicious skin wouldn't draw any passerby's attention. Pull out, push in. Pull out, push in. That was all it was, but to Skylar's tightened walls and back hitting the wall, it felt _so_ much better.

Kaz detached his mouth from hers and dipped his head, Skylar's breath immediately hitching due to a combination of him hitting just the right spot and the fact that he was now also sucking on her neck. She covered her mouth just as a long, high-pitched moan escaped her. She quickly tilted her head back to give Kaz even more access to that wonderful spot he was going to town on.

"Fuck me," she breathed out, one hand still tangled in his hair while the other hovered, ready to muffle any noises she'd make. "Fuck me _so hard,_ Kaz." She could literally feel him throbbing inside of her, but she needed more. More, more, more with this guy.

She risked moaning and essentially blowing their cover (she suddenly got the insane urge to blow him; she bet he tasted _so good)_ by taking both hands and grabbing his face, yanking him away from her neck and staring straight into his eyes. "Fuck me into oblivion."

He swallowed audibly and nodded, cock stilling momentarily. His voice was low and husky, eyes hooded as he asked, "Ready?"

Skylar had barely nodded her consent before he had bottomed out in her and proceeded to slam in and out with a much faster pace than before. "Oh _God!"_

Kaz smirked at her, raising one of his hands to place it over her mouth. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

She pushed his hand away, but he placed a finger on her tongue and it struck a nerve. He was so annoying, and attractive, and she practically wanted to have his babies. Skylar sucked on his finger, tasting her own juices faintly before she succeeded in moving him away. "I hate you," she gasped out, uncrossing her ankles and instead crossing her legs higher up on his back in the hopes of keeping him deeper inside her.

"Oblivion, remember?" he grunts, the cockiness in his voice fading with the amount of effort he was exerting. The increased speed was taking its toll on both of them, and Skylar had inkling that has was close to the edge too.

"So get me there," she whispered, breathing coming out raggedly.

He nodded and kissed her quickly before reaching down in between to find her clit. He had rubbed at it for about three seconds before she came undone, walls clenching around his member. Skylar bit down on her lip so hard it bled just to keep from screaming.

"Oh my God," Kaz groaned, thrusting shakily into her a few times before slowing to a stop after reaching his own blissful end. He left his head drop, resting in the crook of her overheated neck.

Skylar struggled to catch her breath for a moment before giving up and drawing his mouth to hers, sighing lightly. Soon after she felt his hand back on her breast, and she moaned against him, hips moving around to feel his full, still-twitching cock inside her. He felt heavenly inside her.

A swift knock on the door caused them to halt, hearts somehow managing to beat even faster. Skylar came to her senses quick enough to call out, "Occupied," before the door could be unlocked. They heard footsteps fade away, and as Kaz's hand kneaded one of her breasts, she had never been more grateful that the fitting room doors went down to the floor. Had an employee seen men's shoes and several pairs of clothing strewn all over the floor, they would have had questions.

Skylar turned back to Kaz and smothered a snort just as he caught her lips with his own again. There was something so addicting about his kisses.

Several kisses later, Skylar pulled away and reluctantly whispered, "We should probably get dressed."

Kaz simply nodded, but she could feel his good mood lessening. He pulled out of her, and the sudden loss of contact made her walls clench and her heart ache. She was just about to change her mind and ask for a second round when he slowly set her feet back down the floor, making sure she could stand before slipping off the condom and bending down to place it under some papers in the small trash bin in a corner of the room. He retrieved his shirt and pulled it on, then tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped his pants up.

Skylar simply felt her legs shake for a few moments before she could move, readjusting her panties and slipping her leggings back on. After relocating her bra, top, and jacket and throwing those on, she carefully climbed into her wedges and then took a deep breath, eyes locking on Kaz's—and then she had to look away. He was way too enticing for his own good.

She was just about to grab up Bree's bra before thinking better and fishing out hand sanitizer and perfume from her purse. She spritzed herself, Kaz, and the air, then proceeded to put a drop of sanitizer on her hand before passing it off to Kaz. It wasn't the most romantic idea, but they were still in public and she doubted Bree would want her gift being handled by Skylar's post-sex hands.

Skylar walked out first, holding her purse and bra in the same hand, to make sure the coast was clear. She lightly tapped on the door and Kaz followed her out, grabbing his stuff from the waiting area and tracing her steps toward the front of the store. She could feel him standing closer to her body than before, and it was honestly testing her patience and resolve.

They were left to wait for fifteen minutes in the checkout line, and every minute Skylar could feel her cheeks burning less and less and her breathing returning to normal. She figured Kaz was fairing about as well as she was, but she couldn't really check. She feared if she looked at him again inside this store then she'd say "screw the line" and decide on taking him back to the fitting room to screw _him_ instead.

As they finally exited the store, Skylar's legs wobbling slightly and Kaz struggling to situate most of their bags in his arms, he couldn't help but ask, "So can that count as your gift?"

Skylar stopped shuffling the few bags she held and let her gaze settle on him, the fact that he was her Secret Santa sinking in. "I _knew_ it." She let out an affronted noise and smacked at his arm, lips curving up into a grin despite her attempts to stifle it.

Kaz was smirking. He looked completely smug, even for a guy with overflowing shopping bags in his arms. "What? I had to ask," he offered, ducking his head slightly to catch her eye.

She refused the contact and instead turned to face forward. Her tongue poked at the inside of her cheek for a moment before she informed him, with delicate wording, "It's only considered a Christmas present if I get it _on_ Christmas." She forced herself not to look at him yet, but she could tell he was taken off guard. "At least that's what I've been told about this holiday."

Kaz shook his head slowly, the bags suddenly seeming weightless. _This_ was the girl he had fallen for, and damn was she perfect for him. "Oh, you'll get it on Christmas. And after. Maybe even before, if you're on the nice list," he commented, a cheeky tone creeping into his voice.

Two years ago Skylar wouldn't even have known what he meant by that, but now she considered herself well-versed with Earth's odd traditions. So as they neared a corner that would lead back to the main parking lot, she carefully shifted to look at him and whispered seductively, eyes narrowing, "Oh, I can assure you, I've been a _very_ naughty girl."

And with that, she rounded the turn and he was left to stumble for a moment in the chilly air before coming to his senses, a grin sneaking onto his face as he went after her.

* * *

 **If you need an outline, the Secret Santa exchange goes like this:**

 **Bree gifts Oliver, Oliver gifts Chase, Chase gifts Kaz, Kaz gifts Skylar, Skylar gifts Bree.**

 **And, honestly, I had a lot of fun writing this (and clearly Skaz had a lot of fun, too). First finished/published smut! Woot!**

 **NOTE: I literally checked out those celebrity body statistics, and according to one of them Paris is 32B and Kelli is 32A. Whether either of these are exactly true remains unknown, but I used those sizes in order to describe the whole bra sizing bit. I'm not aiming to offend Kelli or anyone with it; I just figured I should explain a little bit there.**

 **Review! And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
